The Girl From Egypt
by sailor-z-360
Summary: A girl from egypt comes as an exchange student from egypt. No one knows what to expect. But what they find out is difently what they didn't exspect. who do you want this girl to be with? tell me in R and R kay?


**Disclamir:** I do not own yugi oh or the mummy

**NOTE:** the mummy is only brefily mentioned and the main OC is the daughter of the cool maji gut in black and the egyption accent. That character makes an appearance but over all the mummies story line is mearly mentioned once or twice. You do NOT have to be a fan of the mummies to enjoy or understand this fic/ every thing IS exsplained in later chapters got it? Hope no body left because they don't know the mummies

* * *

The plane flew into Domino. A girl sat by the window looking out. Her short black hair hung just above her shoulders. Her dark chocolete eyes stared unblinking, unchanging, unmoving. Her waist was thin. Her torso was small but fit perfectly with her frame. She was about 5'4 in hight. She was dressed in a black Skirt that went to her ankels. Her shoes were also black and very shinny. Her shirt was have you guessed? Black and long sleeved. Her mouth fixed in an exspretionless way. Her eyes full of thought.  
  
"The plane will land at Domino airport in five minutes. Please put on your seat belts and get ready for landing. Then exsit the plane in an orderly fashion. That is all."  
  
A small smirk played across her face.  
  
'So finally I arrive in Japan. This will be an exspereance I won't soon forget.'  
  
She moved for the first time in 5 hours. Her attention had been fixed of on the sea. Never had she seen so much water. It was even bigger then the river. As the plane landed, the gril stood up and exited the plane. Going to the baggage drop of. She grabed her blackbag and left of for terminal ten. She was to meet her exchange family. This was her first time away from her country.  
  
As she walked she saw what she was looking for. A short old man, about 4'2, with wacky gray hair, purple eyes, a beard and a mustach. He wore a black hat and green overalls, with a white long-sleeved shirt. His black shoes matching his hat. Also with him were to young men, about the girl's age. Both had Spiky tri-clored hair. Blond bangs, black hair tented red. Both of them had deep purple eyes. One's eyes though was in a state of innocence, the others how ever were wise with seemingly untold age. Much like her own. Both wore the same outfit. Dark blue leather and a dark blue coat. Studed belts and what-nots, cover the boys. Some how the style fitted them perfectly.  
  
They help up a sign. Nither of them knowing what the young girl they waited for looked like. The sign read **Sakura.**

* * *

"Grampa?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"How will we know what Sakura looks like?"  
  
"We don't"  
  
"Then how do we find her?"  
  
"I made this sign."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Good morning Aboiu."  
  
"Yami? What are you doing up? You my friend are NEVER up this early."  
  
"Isn't this the day that exchange student from Egypt comes? I want to meet her. So far everyone from present day Egypt I've met are phycotic. I want to make sure your safe from what ever will be livingin our house for the next year." Yami looked around the kitchen. The Kitchen was yellow. With an old table in the middle. The white sink and odd Appliances litterd the counter top. Dishes freashly done were in the sink.  
  
Yami sat down at the table while yugi got up to make Yami a pop-tart. Normally he would have made Yami get it himsef but he was not trusted with anything common and electrical scence he and Malik tried to Work the light switch.  
  
As soon as the were done with breakfast they loaded up in Grampa's station wagon and road off to the airport, to pick up the strange girl coming all the way from Egypt.  
  
When they got to the airport the waited at terminal ten for her to come. As soon as the flight landed Grampa, Yugi, and Yami held up the sign for her to come. In big bold letters was her name 'Sakura'  
  
They waited for five minutes until they desided to sit down. She wasn't there yet so they rested. The sign was still visible for anyone to read. They didn't notice an Egyption girl slyly making her way over to the men who sat there.

* * *

Her black soes clicked aginst the tiles as she made her way through the crowed. Her skirt swayed as she walked. She went over to the boys that held the sign and waited. After about five minutes of waiting for them to notice her she took a sudden step forward causeing Yami to look up and lock eyes with her. Time stood still for a moment then went back to normal.  
  
She smiled  
  
"Are you by chance the Mouto's?" she asked her accent showing slightly through her voice.  
  
"Yes we are! You must be Sakura!" Grampa stood up and exstended his hand which Sakura took.  
  
"Yes I am Sakura It tis a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Hi. I'm Yugi. Most my friends call me yug though."  
  
"it tis nice to meet you Yugi."  
  
"This is Yami... normally he would have introduced himself dirctly after grampa but he didn't."  
  
"nice to meet you Yami. It tis wonderfull to meet all of you. If there anyone eles that I should know about?"  
  
"You'll meet our friends later on. Other then that no." yugi smiled one of his adorable little grins. "I hope you like it here!" 

They left the terminal and enterd the parking garage. They got in his station wagon. Yugi sat in front because last time Yami sat in front he toyed with the radio to the point they were picking up radio signals from the petagon...not exsactly what you want to be caught listening to. This of coarse supprised Sakura that Yami sat in the back not the front but she shook it off.  
  
As soon as Yami had gotten in Sakura followed. She sat down and tried to figure out the seat belt. After minutes of trying, Yami finaly leaned over her and helped her put it on. Yami mastered this 'skill' a month ago.  
  
They drove off to the Kami game shop.

* * *

As they drove Yugi pointed out serveral things. Kaiba corp. The arcade, the place where tea works at that one Buger place 'Buger World' Also Duke's game shop was pointed out, the school, and verious places to eat anr/or shop. All this made Sakura kind of dizzy. She had never been to a city so big.  
  
"So Sakura, whats it like where you're from?" asked Yami.  
  
"Well we don't have electricity, or cars, or sky scrappers. This was the first time I've flown....and my village is in the middle of the desert...so the most water I've seen in one place is the nile...and on rare occasions at that. I am sort of a tom boy. I ride, I travel the desert, and I eat live scorpions."  
  
"Live WHAT?"  
  
"Live scorpions. They are my favoret snack. You see in the desert you eat anything and EVERYTHING."  
  
"And you still live through the possion?"  
  
"Possion? Oh you mean the tails? It you bite head first you tear out there meat and insides and the possion glands remain behind[1]"  
  
After that response silence over took them all and they sat there waiting to arrive home, or for Sakura her new home... for the next year."

* * *

[1] I don't know if that's true. I got the idia from the mummy returns  
  
Japanese vocab  
  
Abiou-partner  
  
Now remember this story has some The Mummy hints in it. That girl is the dude in blacks daughter and lets say the whole thing happened not too long before the series started.  
  
This is the longest fic I have ever written. I thank all those other people who write and inspire me. I think I did pretty well on splelling right? Right? Also I havn't desided who gets Sakura. This will be romance but what other Genra is unknown to me. Also I might place the rating as high as pg13 for blood but I don't know yet. I have the day off tommorow so all update Chains.....and mabey fix and reupload some of my other storys. Remember I try my best and I do NOT exspect flames. Anything negative must also be helpful....by telling me what I did WRONG! And next to a possitive comment what I did RIGHT anythis with pure negativity will be considerd flame and I will not take insults to the story itself due to spelling mistakes. 


End file.
